super' sweet 6teen
by Mystic Girl567
Summary: When Jonsey causes an explosion at the malls annuall science bonanza. Our six friends end up getting some pretty awsome new abilities. But trouble arrises when they realise that they're not the only ones. Reviews welcome
1. 1: the tale of a DVD

I know, I know

_I know, I know. The last thing I need is more stories. But this idea has been knocking around in my head for ages, so I just had to write it up.._

Chapter 1: the tale begins

Our tale begins one normal Friday afternoon in the Galleria mall. Well it would be normal for our six friends if Jude weren't dragging them to Underground-video. "Tell me again," said Jonesy irritably. "Your dragging us all to Underground-video on our first afternoon of freedom, why?"

"Because dude," said Jude walking ahead of the group with a huge smile on his face. "The DVD of the seasons best super hero movie 'the Alpha Teens' comes out TODAY. And I need your help to get a copy before they all get taken."

"So you expect us to help you get some lame super hero movie," said Nikki looking at him angrily.

"So are you guys in or not?" Asked Jude completely ignoring Nicki. The others nodded, even Jonesy said " I'm sure Nikki wants to help too." As five of the six teens walked off, Nikki glared after them. Then grudgingly followed whispering, " Why do I sometimes feel like I'm invisible?"

"I say," said Wyatt as he started mapping out the mall in his head. "If we want to make it to Underground-video before anyone else, we should take a shortcut past 'Plaster face' and take a right at the food court. Then if we head up the elevator on the right…"

"Wyatt!!" Everyone cried. "Just the basic path, please."

"Sorry guys," said Wyatt cringing a bit.

"There's Wyatt," said Jonesy sighing. "The man who thinks he knows everything."

"Like you don't, Hotshot."

"Guys can you please stop arguing," said Caitlin as the group passed Plaster face. "The day hasn't even started yet and…" she stopped abruptly as she spotted something in the cosmetics store. The last pack of Pretty and pink cosmetics, and her long time rival Tricia sneaking up to grab it. "O no you don't," yelled Caitlin as she almost pounced past her rival and grabbed the bag. Unfortunately Tricia had grabbed the other end and was tugging on it with all her might. "Hand it over you fashion reject," Tricia hissed, as the two girls were caught in a true cat and dogfight.

"Code: pink, code: pink," Ron the rent-a-cop called into his talky.

"Me, Wyatt and Jonesy had better break this up before it gets worse," said Nikki to Jen and Jude as she watched the two girls argue with a mixture of humour and worry.

"Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can," said Jen as she zipped ahead of Jude. Trying to keep up with her, Jude pulled of some of his best skate moves on the way. Soon, with both of them out of breath, they arrived at Underground-video. "How can you run that fast?" Jude asked.

"I'm captain of the school track team remember," answered Jen as they made it to the front desk. "One copy of 'the Alpha Teens' dude," said Jude happily.

"Sorry Jude," said. "I'm all out."

"WHAT!!" Jude yelled almost blacking out when he heard that. "But I never got to see the movie. Now I'll live out my remaining days in total agony. Never knowing what happens!!"

"JUDE!" Jen yelled slapping him across the face. "Get a grip and don't stretch your self so tightly. We just need to find who has a copy and ask them if we can borrow it.

"Well if you want it that badly dude," said Wayne who had been more then a little freaked out by Jude's near breakdown. "The guy who rented the last copy is right over there." He said pointing out of the store to the last person they wanted to see.

"Darth," both of them moaned. But even still they walked over and asked.

"No," said Darth curtly the minute they opened their mouths.

"But dude," said Jude. "You saw the movie and since when do you even like super hero movies. You only like sci-fi."

"Yes," said Darth smirking. "But I heard that you were after it so made sure it didn't fall into the hands of a couple of ignoramuses like you two. Besides Inviso-girl is simply the hottest thing I have ever seen," he said pointing to a girl in a tight, purple suit with long, hazel hair on the cover.

"What did you call us?" Jen yelled angrily as she went after him as Jude looked as his feet sadly. It would take weeks for him to see that DVD now. As our friend skated off sadly, he didn't see Jen grab Darth's legs. Causing him to trip, send the DVD spinning across the floor and get caught in Jude's wheels. Jude went flying and whacked his head hard on the floor. "O my god, Jude," cried Jen as she ran over to him, only to see him knocked unconscious. "Jude wake up, please wake up… wake up… wake up."

_O no, what's gonna happen to Jude. Also if you look carefully, you'll see what powers I'm giving our six friends. Good luck _


	2. 2: explosion comotion

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

Accidental happenings

"I'm up!" Jude cried suddenly as he sprang upwards. When he fully regained his senses he realised he was in the mall med unit with the rest of the gang around him.

"What happened?" He asked then suddenly grabbed his head. "And why does my head feel like someone used it for a drum in a solo?"

"You fell off your skateboard and got knocked unconscious," Nicki said in a rather worried voice. "Jen brought you to the med unit after that."

"Unfortunately," said Jen angrily. "That slime-ball Darth made off with the DVD while I was making sure you were ok."

"And I lost my make-up to that bitch Tricia," sniffed Caitlin sadly.

"Face it guys," said Wyatt. "It's not been a good day for any of us."

"Well maybe not for any of you guys," said Jonesy smirking. "But guess what happened to me today?

"You got a new job," said the rest of the group monotomly.

"Not just any job," he said. "But you're looking at the new assistant to the lead supervisor of the malls annual science bonanza." Understandably this caused the rest of the gang to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked indignantly.

"No offence dude," laughed Jude. "But don't you have to know **something** about science to get that job?"

"Hey, what the organiser doesn't know won't hurt him," he shrugged. "Besides all I have to do is help the geeks with odds and ends to get their projects up and running."

"What if you mess it up," said Jen suddenly worried. "Something really bad could happen.

"Come on Jen," said Jonsey as he left the room. "What could happen?"

(e.n. Dun dun dun duuuunnn)

Later that afternoon the science bonanza was in full swing in the food court and the gang had shown up to see how Jonsey was doing. When they ran into some unwanted company. "Darth!" Jen yelled angrily when she spotted him. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Ok, bad question," said Jen when she saw the look her friends and Darth were giving her.

"O fear not young jedi," said Darth folding his arms. "I am here only to explore the mysteries of the stands and the girls," he said pointing over to an invention that bragged to be the perfect, all-in-one makeover machine. "O great," Caitlin moaned. "It's Tricia." She said pointing to her long time frenamy.

"And the clones," moaned Nicki as she spotted the girls next to the wolf in designer clothing.

"Let's go guys before something happens," said Wyatt wisely. "But as they were walking off Caitlin spotted Jonsey, wearing a lab coat trying to plug ten experiments into two plugs. "Hey Jonsey," she called out causing him to look up. "I'm going for ice-cream, want to come?"

"Do I," he called. Glad to get away from the horde of dorks.

"Hold it Jonsey," said Dr Vink, the head of the Science Bonanza. "Your not going on break till you finish here."

"Fine," moaned Jonsey as he walked off. So he could go quickly he grabbed a bunch of adapters from a nearby table and plugged all the plugs dangerously into one.

"Ok, I'm ready Caitlin," he called. Walking off and dumping his lab coat on a chair near the adaptors, which he didn't see were starting to sparkle dangerously. That's when it happened. The sparks coming off the adaptors lit fire to the coat, which caused the metal table to heat up, causing the chemistry experiment and extra chemicals on the table to heat up as well and start bubbling.

"Ok," said Jonsey catching up with the others. "Were are we going for…"

"FIRE!!" Darth yelled as he spotted the burning lab coat and the alarms went off. Panicking, Casey grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and began to spray the entire table. Pop quiz: heated chemicals, knocked over by the foam + mixing with each other + foam?

ONE FLIPPIN DISATER

The entire table went up in one, huge mushroom cloud. Causing the people who hadn't cleared out of the mall when they heard the fire alarm going off, were running as if their lives depended on it now.

Unfortunately there were still teens inside.

"Wait, WAIT!! Nicki cried as she, her friends, Darth, Tricia and the clones raced for the door. But this was in vain as right at that moment the cloud got them. Next thing the eleven teenagers knew they were frozen in place as the strange gas entered every pore in their bodies. Making them all react in different ways:

Jonsey began to quickly heat up. Soon he began to feel like he was trapped in an oven put on full.

Jen began to feel energy pore into her arms and legs, making her feel like she was running faster than light.

Wyatt was feeling a sharp, burning feeling in his head. Making it feel like it was about to burst.

Nicki felt a bizarre chilling feeling spread all over her body. Looking down she saw that the gas was inverting her vision. So she could see her outline but everything else was completely clear.

Jude suddenly felt very loose and floppy. Making it harder for him to reach the door.

And finally Caitlin suddenly felt a weird sense of virtue. Like she could jump off the third floor and land on her feet. This unfortunately was quickly replaced by a burning sensation. Causing her to drop to the floor, clutching her knees close to her body as she blacked out. The others soon followed her as Jen muttered, "what's happening to me?" Then everything became a blank.

**Well that's the first instalment. Tell me what you think and if you can guess what our soon-to-be hero's powers will be. Till next time, Mystic out. **


	3. 3:Powers revieled

Welcome to the latest part of 'super' sweet 6teen

Welcome to the latest part of 'super' sweet 6teen. This is where things get interesting and we discover whom our lead villain is. I'm also giving away future info about the story to the person who guess who our villains accomplishes are and their powers. K.

K

p.s. sorry this took so long, I've been having problems with the net

Chapter 3

Powers unveiled

As our six friends opened their eyes, they found themselves in the med room for the second time that day. "O my head," Wyatt mounded as he grabbed the side of his head as he got up. "Does anyone actually remember what happened?"

"I remember a lot of smoke," answered Caitlin as she and the others sat up (some with groans of pain). But other than that…zip."

"I remember it was smoke caused by a chemistry caused by Jonsey," said Jen angrily. "Which reminds me." Just then she punched Jonsey (who was in the bed next to her) hard in the arm.

"Ow," said Jonsey rubbing his arm. "Give a guy a break would ya."

"She's right though," said the totally hot med nurse walking in. "Your all lucky to still be alive after that, luckily the cloud wasn't toxic."

"Wait I just remembered," said Nicki suddenly looking around. "Weren't Darth, Tricia and the clones in that accident too?"

"Yes," said the nurse calmly. "But they woke up ages ago, have already been through the treatment and left."

"Wait," said Jude speaking for the first time. "Treatment?"

"Well you didn't think we'd just let you go after being in a chemical cloud, did you?" said the nurse tugging a blanket off…a portable decontamination shower. As the rest of the group started wincing the nurse went on. "O by the way, I have a message for Jonsey from Dr Vink."

"Let me guess…"started Jonsey.

"Your/I'm fired," said both of them at the same time. All in all it wasn't a good day for our six friends. But tomorrow would change their lives _'forever'._

Aka

The next day Nicki showed up at Caitlin's to pick her up for work (her car was in the shop).

Nicki was however uncharacteristically worried about her friend. When she had called to ask Nicki if she could pick her up she had sounded nervous about something. "Then again it's Caitlin we're talking about," Nicki said out loud. "She's probably just having a bad hair day or something."

"Hey," said Caitlin cheerfully as she opened the door. Causing Nicki to cry out when she saw her; her ears had become white cat ears that stuck out of her short, blonde hair, her eyes had gone completely pink, except for the pupils which had gone slit shaped, and she had a tail a tail!!"

"Oh, so it is noticeable," she said sadly.

"Caitlin? What happened?! Nicki blurted out.

"I don't know; I woke up like this."

"But what could have caused you…" Nicki started when suddenly she realised.

"JONSEY!!" Both girls suddenly growled.

Aka

Meanwhile at the galleria mall, the soon-to-be-dead male and Wyatt were waiting for the girls in front of the squeeze. Jonsey, who had originally been looking for a new job, was doing the papers crossword.

"What's a four letter word for an ancient city?" He asked his friend who was reading something.

"Rome, the oldest living city in Italy, home of the coliseum and once the emperor Cesar…" Wyatt rolled off his tongue without looking up from his book.

"Hey, hey, HEY," cried Jonsey, grabbing the top of Wyatt's book to get his attention.

"I asked for a name, not a history lesson."

Just then Jonsey noticed the title of the book Wyatt was reading. "Advanced Mechanical Tectonics?! You actually own a book like this!"

"No, my dad does," said Wyatt taking it back. "I found it last night and it's actually rather interesting."

"I don't know what's weirder. The fact you find a book like that interesting or the fact you can actually understand it!"

"THERE HE IS!" Caitlin's voice rang from right behind the boys. Turning swiftly around, both boys saw Nicki and Caitlin, who looked very angry except for Caitlin (who had a paper bag over her head so they couldn't tell what her expression was).

"I think you'd better run," said Wyatt nervously.

"Good idea," said Jonsey suddenly breaking into a sprint with the girls and Wyatt hot on his tail.

On the first floor Jude was skating along with Jen who was talking to him while trying very hard not to giggle.

"I'm telling the truth Jude," she said. "Jonsey was making cereal for breakfast this morning and he actually burnt it. HE BURNT CEREAL, ha." She finally laughed.

"I don't know Jen," said Jude. "I mean he's no French chef but I doubt anyone can burn cereal (e.n. a if only they knew).

Suddenly Wyatt and the boy in question whizzed passed them with Nicki and Caitlin on their tails. "HELP ME!" He yelled to his friend and stepsister as he ran passed her. Worried Jen ran after them with Jude in hot pursuit. That's when it happened. Jen suddenly felt a weird tingling feeling in her body as just then her surrounding's became little more than a blur. Jude and the girls looked on in equal shock as just then a blue and white blur zipped down the stretch of road and knocked Jonsey and Wyatt into the penalty box and out of the pursuit.

"How did you do that?!" Jonsey asked as the blur stopped beside him, turning into Jen.

"I don't know," she said looking down at her now smoking shoes worriedly. "I just thought about going faster and I did."

" There you are," said Caitlin sticking her head round the door.

"What did I do now," he cried exhaustedly.

"Your stupid experiment yesterday did this to me!" She yelled as she pulled the bag up. Luckily it was still early day so no one except them was in the penalty box.

"Ouch, but how do you know that was what did it," he said boldly but his face betrayed fear. What else could have done it and who else had been affected?

"I don't know," came Nicki's voice out of nowhere. "What else could cause a mutation other than chemical's?!"

"Hey Nicki, where are ya bra?" said Jude entering the place.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm right…AH," she yelled as she looked at her hands. She couldn't even see them. "What happened?"

"Probably the same thing that happened to me and Jen," said Caitlin honestly.

"So it only effects girls?" asked Jude.

"No…" said Jen suddenly realising. "Remember I said Jonsey burnt his breakfast this morning."

"And it would explain my slowly increasing mental capacity," said Wyatt philosophically. Earning confused looks from everyone there.

"Yer," said Jonsey getting to his feet as he remembered the weird burning feeling he had in his hand during that incident. "I wonder...?" he said softly as he looked at one of his hands. Picturing that burning feeling once more, he and everyone else in the room jumped back in surprise and fear as his hand became covered in a bright flame.

"Whoa!" Jonsey cried as it reformed into a ball of flame.

"Jonsey!" Jen cried in fear and worry. "Put it out already! Before you set of the sprinklers."

"Fine," he said grumpily as the ball evaporated.

"Hey," said Jude loudly catching everyone's attention. "How come everyone gets a cool super power and not me?"

"You sure nothing weird has happened to you today?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, but let me have another look," he said looking all over himself, then (and receiving some shocked gasps from this) turned his whole head around to look at his back. "Yer," he said with his head still spun. "Looks clean."

"Wyatt don't you see dude," said Jonsey breaking the group silence. "You can stretch."

"Hey, your right," he said flipping his head back to normal. Then to test it stretched his legs, growing towards the roof. "Look at me," he called. "I'm a…OUCH," he cried as his head hit the ceiling.

"Ok guys listen," said Jen grabbing the groups attention. "I may not be a superhero fan. But I've seen enough TV specials to know that we have to keep these powers a secret." Unfortunately that little speech earned a few moans from the rest of the group.

"Jen! How am I gonna keep cat ears and a TAIL a secret?!"

"I finally have a good way to hide from the clones at work."

"I can finally convince Serena that I'm more mature now."

"You always ruin all my fun!!"

"Hey, hey HEY!" Yelled Jude as he shrank back to normal. "Jen's right. "She may not be a hugh superhero fan; but I am. So I know that if anyone finds out that we have special powers they'll ship us off to some government lab to be tested on for the rest of out lives."

"Besides no one's saying that we can't use our powers full stop," he continued. "Just that we have to be careful no one finds out."

"But that doesn't fix my problem," Caitlin moaned.

"No," said Wyatt suddenly thinking of an idea. "But I could build you something that would hide the mutation."

"But till then…" said Nicki as she grabbed the paper bag and once again put it over Caitlin's head. "Just say your having a REALLY bad hair day."

While the others laughed at this joke, on the other side of the mall Darth was opening his electronics shop. But as the gate opened a fast hand suddenly grabbed the light saver from his belt. Turning around he saw those two jerks from Tash Ma Home* the bigger one was whirling it around stupidly. "Look at me," he said goofily. "I'm Darth, I am your father Luke, hahahahhahaha," the two laughed.

"Give that back!" Darth yelled as he made a grab for the toy, but tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber just started playing keep away with it.

"I said," said Darth seriously beginning to lose his temper. "GIVE IT BACK!!" As he yelled his hand grabbed the shorter ones arm.

"Get off me dooorr…." He started when suddenly a bright blue aura surrounded him and a weird change occurred. His clothes changed to a sweater vest and high slacks, his hair became messy and he was wearing the thickest pair of glasses anywhere and his face was now covered in spots. As the aura vanished the now dorky jerk collapsed and Darths eyes started wincing. Taking his glasses off to see what the problem was he found he no longer needed them.

"Get away from me freak," said the other jerk as he dropped Darths lightsaver. But before he could run Darth grabbed the back of his shirt. The same effects occurred except the guy began to deflate as his muscles left him instead of gaining glasses, and this time Darths face began to clear up and his teeth become perfect. As the last of them crumpled Darth looked at his hands worriedly for a second and then started grinning evily. "Finally," he cried. "A way to get revenge on those who have smited me, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

AKA

So we've met our heroes and our main villien. In the next instalment we'll see the groups costumes and their fist mission. We'll also see what happened to Trisha and the clones.

Till then see ya.


End file.
